


Dilemma

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Nalu - Fandom, fairytail - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Dilemma

Natsu stared out as he watched Nasha, his Edolas counterpart's child, run happily through the field outside the guild, her best friend Greige(Edo Juvia and Gray's son) trialing behind.

He sighed, feeling an odd unwavering sadness filling his chest. The girl was beautiful, she looked just like Lucy, but obviously with pink hair.   
He smiled as a butterfly landed in her hands, watching the small girl giggle as it's legs tickled her skin.

Suddenly, Natsu felt the weight on the log he sat on shift, looking over to see his Edolas counter part. He was slightly taller now, due to the seven years he had on Natsu.

"Something wrong?" He asked, making Natsu cringe at how uncharacteristically soft his voice sounded in Edolas Natsu's mouth.

"It's nothing." Natsu said solemnly, sounding more like a lost puppy than an accomplished fire wizard.

Edolas Natsu chuckled nervously, his body tensing up awkwardly.  
"I'm not good at this kinda stuff. But I have a hunch it's about Nasha? Is something bothering you?" Edolas Natsu asked.

Natsu scoffed, looking back out at the girl in the field.  
"Kind of....." He trailed.

There was a silence between the two identical looking men, and Natsu sighed as he noticed Edolas Natsu beginning to fidget nervously.

"So..." he started, feeling Edolas Natsu jump slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Y-yes?" His counter part asked.

Natsu turned back to his counter part, noting that despite their almost identical appearance, they would never be anything alike.  
"How did it happen exactly? You and Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Edolas Natsu's expression shifted from nervous to curious within a second, his previous anxiety washed away by his overwhelming confusion.  
"Shouldn't you know? I thought you and Earthland Lucy had the same type of relationship already?" Edolas Natsu asked.

Natsu's eyes went wide, and he felt his body grow hotter. Not from his magic, but from the sheer idea of being in that kind of relationship with a girl like Lucy.

"Uh...no." Natsu spoke, his tone now as soft as Edolas Natsu's.

Edolas Natsu tilted his head slightly before shrugging, looking out to Nasha once more.  
"It kind of just happened. I was driving her to the capital to meet with Prince Jellal for an annual meeting. I was feeling quite jealous about it, those two alone-" he stopped, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"So when we pulled up to the capital and she went to get out, I just kind of grabbed her hand and told her not to go. Told her to stay with me that day. The rest is history." Edolas Natsu finished, smiling despite his bright red face. 

Natsu smiled fondly, turning to Nasha and Greige, who were now laying in the grass pointing at clouds and laughing to each other.

Chuckling, Natsu shook his head.   
"I don't think I'll be getting into a car any time soon." He spoke, his tone playful yet sad.

Edolas Natsu paused, letting out a small hum.  
"It doesn't have to be in a car. It can be anywhere. As long as you don't let her slip through your fingers. Lucy is a special woman, cherish her." Edolas Natsu said.

Natsu looked at his counterpart, giving him a small smile.  
"I guess you're right."

"We're back! Sorry for the delay!" 

Natsu perked up as he heard the voice of his Lucy, he knew it distinctly, not even Lucy Ashley's was the same.

He smiled, looking up at his best friend and teammate. She wore an old outfit of Lucy Ashley's, one very revealing but one that looked amazing on her.

Natsu smiled, walking up to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, leaning his head on hers.  
"Took ya long enough!" 

Lucy laughed, poking his side and wiggling out of his grip. She looked up at him, her eyes soft and full of happiness.  
Natsu smiled, wishing he could stare into her eyes all day.

"Alright, let's all head out to the capital. Thank you so much Fairytail for greeting us, it's been a pleasure." Erza spoke, making Natsu and Lucy turn her way.

Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion nodded, smiling and calling Nasha and Greige over, both kids running past their Earthland parents.

Natsu looked as his Edolas counter part picked up his daughter, wrapping an arm around his wife.  
"Come visit any time!" Edolas Natsu exclaimed, the entire guild waving as the gang of Earthland FairyTail members walked off. 

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm, tugging on it slightly. He looked down at her, the feeling of overwhelming joy washing over him as he noticed her bright smile.  
"You ready for another adventure?" She asked.

He nodded, running off in the direction of the capital, Lucy right behind him laughing the entire way.


End file.
